


Floating With You

by SparkGoddess



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Loves His Stupid Boyfriend, Established Relationship, Floating - Freeform, Fluff ahead, Gen, Giving Me All The Feels, Hawkins community pool, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Billy Hargrove, Soft Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington - Freeform, Swimming, Teaching Kids To Swim, i love these idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: "Love has set our hearts aflameBurn like the sunWe're floating as one..."I suck at summaries. Just some fluffy fluff for our idiots :D





	Floating With You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a chat on Discord. I can't remember how long ago but I kept thinking about Billy teaching the kids how to swim then this happened :)
> 
> Unbetaed Work.
> 
> Enjoy!

Billy smiled as the little kids walked excitedly towards the pool. They knew that they weren't allowed to run because they could get hurt and then Billy would be sad.

He always let the kids see his very sad face when they hurt themselves. Billy found that he was really good with the kids even when they were loud with excitement.

"Mr. Billy" A small little boy pulled on his hand. He pushed up his sunglasses to look down at Luke, one of his favorite kids but he'd never tell anyone that cause he wasn't supposed to have favorites

"What's up, squirt?" He smiled and Luke laughed before looking down shyly

"Can you help me float? I... It's still scary" He looked up sadly and Billy just wanted to hug the kid. He was doing well in class but he was still weary of the water.

"Sure. Go grab the floaties and I'll show you" Billy pointed to the corner where all their class supplies were. He walked over to Heather, asking her to work with the other kids as he helped Luke.

Thankfully she didn't hassle him over it and smiled as she greeted the other kids before they all jumped into the pool.

Billy got in the water and waited for Luke to come in after he put on his arm floaties

"Okay. Just lay on your back and look up" Luke did as he was told, floating like he'd been taught but still a little wobbly.

"You have to stretch out like a starfish, remember?" Billy spoke softly as he got him to relax and go thru the motions.

He worked with him for a few minutes with the floaties before taking them off "I'm gonna be right here with you, okay?"

Luke nodded, taking a breath before he leaned back and Billy put his hand on his lower back to stabilize him. He was doing so well.

"Now I'm going to let go. Don't get scared. Just remember what you learned" Billy smiled down at him and Luke looked determined to do this.

Billy slowly moved his hand away, taking a big step back and watched Luke struggle for a second before he floated on his own.

"Great job, Luke!" Billy said, smiling brightly as Luke beamed before he stood upright, swam over to Billy and gave him a high five.

Billy watched as he swam over to Heather and his friends to tell them, showing them how he finally did it. They were all so happy for him.

"I never knew floating could be so exciting" Billy looked up to see Steve looking down at him with that stupid smile that made his heart flutter.

"It is. Maybe I'll teach you how to do it one day" Steve leaned down close to Billy's ear.

"As long as you promise to be hands on, I'd love lessons" His bottom lip grazing Billy's earlobe slightly.

"You can count on that, Pretty Boy" Billy winked up at him, already planning to kiss him breathless after his shift.

"It's a date" Steve smiled innocently as he walked out of the pool. Sometimes he really loved his stupid boyfriend.

Today was definitely one of those days.

**Author's Note:**

> Title & Summary Lyrics from Floating by Julee Cruise
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
